Star Fox: Assault
Star Fox: Assault is a third person shooter game developed by Rare for the Star Fox franchise. It serves as the third game in the series. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * M1: Grippia - Battle Venomian forces in orbit and surface of Grippia, then fight to repel the Aparoid assaults on the surface of Grippia. * M2: Grippia - Fight to clear Aparoid positions and defenses from the surface of Grippia, then keep fighting to defend Cornerian defensive lines from Aparoid assaults. * M3: Firluna - Fight to eliminate Aparoid camps and convoys, then assault Aparoid base. * M4: Elidire - Investigate Star Wolf's base and defend it from the Aparoids. * M5: Katina - Fight past Aparoids to help defend the Cornerian base. * M6: Titania - Fight through the villages in the desert to find Wolf O'Donnell. * M7: Fichina - Assault the snow base and free Wolf O'Donnell from Aparoid control. * M8: Sauria - Liberate Sauria from the Aparoid invasion. * M9: Corneria - Repel the Aparoid assault on Corneria with Wolf O'Donnell. * M10: Corneria - Fight to protect the Orbital Gate. * M11: Aparoidias - Assault the Aparoid gate city. * M12: Aparoidias - Fight in the orbit of Aparoidias and then eliminate Queen Malkema. Characters Main * Fox McCloud - playable character * Falco Lombardi - supporting fighter * Krystal - supporting fighter * Peppy Hare - supporting fighter * Slippy Toad - supporting fighter Supporting * Wolf O'Donnell * General Herschel Penner * ROB NUS/64 * Leon Powalski * Panther Caruso * Beltino Toad * Bill Grey Antagonists * Queen Malkema * Captain Shears Factions * Cornerian Army * Aparoid Empire * Venomian Remnants Game play The game has the player mostly on foot, using fire arms to battle enemies. While on ground missions, the player can choose two of their team mates to accompany them on the ground while the other two remain to give support in the skies above. Players can also pilot vehicles, such as the Arwing star fighter or Landmaster tank. The player pilots these vehicles to battle various enemies across landscapes and space alongside their team, who will help them with support and items that give health or better weapons. Controls * On-Foot * Arwing * Landmaster * Wolfen Weapons * K5S Pistol * M6A Assault Rifle * M6B SMG * ASR-5 Sniper Rifle * M75 Gerling LMG * K9 Grenade * FMB Homing Launcher * Gatling Cannon Multiplayer Multiplayer allows players to play as one of five characters, Fox McCloud, Wolf O'Donnell, Krystal, Falco Lombardi and Bill Grey, and supports up to four players to play split screen. Along with this, the player can also play solo as any of these characters and battle AI bots, of which there can be sixteen. The player can have these bots either be friendly or enemy. Game Types * Point Match * Battle Royal * Time Trial * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag Maps * Corneria * Sauria * Fichina * Elidire * Firluna * Katina * Titania * Grippia * Solar * Venom * Aparoidias Comic The game also comes with an anime-style comic called Conflict and Compromise, which details events taking place right after the events of Star Fox Adventures, mostly concerning Krystal joining Star Fox. Star Fox: Conflict and Compromise The comic begins after the events of Star Fox: Adventures comes to a close, with Krystal coming to the Great Fox to thank the team personally. Once meeting them, Krystal coyly greets the team and thanks them for their help, and Falco Lombardi takes a very strong liking to Krystal, developing a crush on her. However, though smitten with her as well, Fox chooses to send her on her way in order for them to all continue on with their lives, hinting at personal troubles. However, after she cleans up, Krystal asks Fox if she can enlist in the team, which Fox reluctantly allows. Krystal becomes very close friends with Falco, and Krystal and Falco spend much time together as the vixen greatly excels in her training and learning the workings of the team. However, though the team believes in her abilities, Fox becomes very harsh and cold towards Krystal and he is pessimistic about her and her abilities. Later on, however, during a mission to Corelis, Krystal shows great skill in fighting off hostile rebels, and with the help of Wolf O'Donnell, they succeed in their mission, and Fox starts to slowly recognize her potential. After Wolf menaces Krystal while discussing his share of payment with Fox, Krystal begins wondering her place on Star Fox, and Cornerian pilot, Miyu Lynx, recovers the missile guidance chip Fox retrieved from the mission to Corelis. Krystal still strongly misses her lost friends and missing planet, but Falco cheers her up by showing her a beautiful aurora on Shielvisa. While there, Falco admits his crush on the vixen, then Krystal and Falco kiss tenderly. However, they both decide to remain close friends instead as Krystal tearfully admits her feelings of insecurities and her sadness over the loss of her planet, which Falco comforts her on. While heading back to the Great Fox, Krystal and Falco come upon a freighter being attacked by pirates. Despite not having had clearance to leave the Great Fox in the first place, Krystal and Falco save the freighter, but Krystal hesitates to kill a young pirate, leaving the pirate to instead be killed by an arriving Fox, who is clearly disappointed by Krystal freezing up. Taking them back to the Great Fox, Fox reprimands Krystal and Falco for having left in the first place, then Fox starts venting his frustration out on Krystal, stating she has no place on Star Fox, and as Falco defends Krystal, Fox and Falco get into a heated argument that leads to a deep strain in their relationship. Seeing Fox, Krystal tries to figure out the reason for his recent anger, and despite being resistant, Fox ultimately reveals that a squadron of young soldiers died under his command one year before the Saurian Crisis, leading him to having doubts as a leader. Krystal sees Falco and expresses concern for him as well, believing he has something he needs to express to Fox, and once they see each other, Fox and Falco explain their situations, with Falco having had doubts about his abilities and Fox expressing his loneliness, leading them to reconcile, with Krystal happy their relationship is repaired. Later on, Fox is visited by Miyu, who is shown to have been his childhood friend and, at one point, his lover before they broke up. Miyu admits she still has feelings for Fox and then kisses him, but Fox refuses this, leading to Miyu tearfully apologizing to Fox, and they reconcile. Krystal comforts Miyu on the situation, leading to Miyu feeling Krystal is a good fit for the team. Later on, the team arrives to Corneria, with Fox and Falco reassuring Krystal she'll fit in her new home just fine. Trivia Category:Star Fox Category:Games